Mating Season
by Scottie-Pet
Summary: Peng comes to visit Po. At first Po thinks he's just being friendly because he missed him, but does Peng have any other intentions? NSFW


**Mating Season**

* * *

The evening was bursting with hues of blue that blanketed the atmosphere. Shades of navy and cyan decorated the sky, littered with brilliant stars that lit the winding brick roads in the Valley of Peace. Po hummed a succinct, inconsistent tune as he bounced down the street. He was in a relatively jovial mood. That gorgeous day of March had gone well enough; Shifu had let their training session end early (for reasons he wouldn't disclose), and after some back-and-forth pranking with Monkey, he Crane and Viper spent a dinner at Mr. Ping's restaurant. The noodles were delicious as usual, and they all shared some jokes over some Korean styled dessert that was a new addition to the menu.

Eventually they were joined by Mantis, Tigress and Monkey. It wasn't long before the warriors were all in excellent moods. Tigress even smiled when Viper tried to feed her a dumpling, odd as that was. After some night patrol and joking around, sun began to hide behind the mountains and the Five all concurred to turn in for the night. Po, on the other hand, wanted to stay out and enjoy the shimmering stars. They left him with good cheer, Crane being sure to remind him that he was to stay safe and not wander from the village for any of his bizarre late-night adventures that he occasionally went on. He was such a caring bird.

There was a spring in every one of Po's steps. His stubby tail poked back and forth as he practically danced down the sidewalk. The humid air felt like a welcoming blanket around his thick body, inviting him to enjoy the night as the moon smiled down upon him. Po smiled back. It truly was a beautiful evening.

Still, Po's humming faltered when he noticed a shadow in his peripheral vision. Shadows weren't rare at night, granted, but the fact of the matter was that it was a very feline resembling figure that darted across the top of a nearby roof top. Po's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he momentarily scanned the building for anything out of place. When nothing struck him as bizarre, he shrugged and continued on his meandering, hum returning. A minute or so passed before the same thing occurred. This time, Po's smile faded from his plush visage and he scrutinized the building he'd seen the shadow glide over. There was no sign of whatever it was, but still, it set him on edge. Sneaky bandits weren't all that rare in the Valley of Peace. In fact, it really was almost every other week that Po found himself battling some uncannily tough foe.

A fight really was _not_ the way Po wanted to conclude the night. He loved Kung Fu almost more than he loved life itself, but he truly had been pleased with the peace that day had held. Some last minute violence would ultimately result in spoiling the mood. With an indignant huff, he crossed his arms and participated in a brief staring contest with the empty roof. A sigh of exasperation soon accompanied his demeanor.

"If someone's out there, just show yourself already. I really don't have the time." He called out in an attempt at intimidation.

There was no response for the next several moments, and Po began to realize that perhaps it had only been a figment of his imagination. Too much training, perhaps... He'd definitely let Shifu know that all the hard work was getting to his head. Then Shifu would have to let him have a day off! At least, he did within the realm of Po's logic. The smile made it's return to Po's face and, grin now in place, he rolled his eyes at his own silliness and decided to continue walking. His focus was back on the stunning sky as he strolled along. It sort of reminded him of this one poster Master Shifu had on his wall: the one with cherry blossoms flowing into the evening sky. He didn't particularly understand the importance of it. It was just some cherry blossoms and stars. Generic stuff, so Po thought. Shifu wasn't one to hang up paintings without any true significance behind them, but when he'd asked about it, Shifu had given him some cryptic response about the "passing of his unreturned desire". Po honestly had no idea what Shifu was talking about, but he figured it was because Shifu was purposefully trying to keep him in the dark about whatever it was without being dishonest. Oh well...

SMACK!

Po fell to the ground with a loud "Oof!", a harsh thud smacking against his back. Pain danced up his spine and then into his face as it made contact with the brick ground. A groan pushed past Po's lips as he sat up, rubbing his head. The world before him was dizzy for a moment, before a dark figure came into clear view, only a foot or so away, and directly in front of him. The figure was short and cat-like, standing there in a relatively stiff stance. Po's eyebrows furrowed and he leaped to his feet, taking on a combat position.

"Wait!" The masked stranger exclaimed, stepping forward cautiously.

Po blinked in surprise as his form relaxed. That voice was distinctly familiar. "...Peng?"

The figure, clad in black, stepped forth and removed his mask. Po had been correct - it was none other than the young snow leopard he was so familiar with. A relieved grin graced Po's face as he laughed out and shook his head, glad that it was an ally of his.

"Sorry for jumping on you like that, Dragon Warrior," Peng mumbled regretfully as he took another step towards Po. "I wanted to surprise you."

Po grabbed Peng and pulled him into a classic bear hug. "Nonsense! It's fine. You did a good job, I was really taken off guard!" His eyes brimmed with adoration as he released Peng, not even noting when Peng's arms remained around his thick body. "What brings you to the Valley of Peace?"

Peng gazed up at him intently. "Actually... I just wanted to see you."

Po was taken back for a fraction of a second before his smile grew further. He knew that Peng was an honest kid and the fact that he'd say something so sincerely flattering boosted Po's mood even further from the content state it had been. He chortled and rubbed Peng's head affectionately, and in response the young feline closed his eyes as a pleased grin crossed over his face. He rubbed his face up against Po's paw, whose eyebrows quirked at the bizarrely tender motion. He assumed Peng was just being friendly. That kid could be lonely sometimes, Po was sure...

"So uh," Po remarked as he retracted his hand, catching a slightly coveting expression flit through Peng's face as he did so. "Where's your girlfriend?"

Peng's arms, which were still wrapped firmly around Po's sides that the panda was now becoming _very_ aware of, tightened around his midsection. "Lian? Oh, I stopped seeing her awhile ago." His voice was easygoing despite the matter of his statement.

Po's eyebrows raised. It _had_ been several months since he'd seen Peng... He supposed a lot of things happened within that time frame. "Oh really? What happened?" Po pressed.

Only a moment after he'd spoken did it occur to Po that his interrogation may have been a bit brutish and inconsiderate. He chuckled nervously. Peng could have his flashes of anger, and Po really did not want to trigger one. The kid really needed to find a way to control that.

Peng seemed unaffected by his question as he shrugged, before his paws began to slowly caress Po's sides. "It wasn't really working out. We both had other interests we wanted to pursue."

Po smiled. "Ahh," he chuckled as he pat Peng's head, and then rested his hands over Peng's, attempting to discreetly remove them from his body. He didn't really understand why Peng was being so touchy feely, but he was sort of unused to it and therefore it made him mildly uncomfortable. "I feel you there."

Peng's golden eyes brightened at this, his clutch on Po becoming more fixed. "You do?"

Po chortled again, but now with a hint of uneasiness. Had he said one of those dumb conversational things that Master Shifu told him not to say? He hadn't meant to spark Peng's interest like that.

"Well... Yeah, I do. Sometimes you like someone, and then you... Stop." His thoughts drifted to Tigress as he declared this, thinking of how he used to swoon over her at every turn and now she was merely one of his good friends. He sort of liked it better that way, in all honesty. There was less of that awkward need to always impress her. She also seemed more at ease when his fanboyish attempts at wooing her diminished.

Peng seemed contemplative of this for a moment, before he nodded and rested his chin against Po's chest to peer up at his face. Po's nervous laugh returned and he glanced around. They were still in the middle of the street, Peng was still in his ebony suit, and they were still in that awkward one sided hug. Briefly, Po wondered if Peng was feeling okay.

"Soooo," Po drawled, stepping back and finally being relieved of Peng's possessive clutches. The snow leopard seemed utterly shocked at this departure, staring up at him in confusion. "What do you wanna do? I mean, it's kind of late..." Po scratched the back of his head with a lopsided smile.

Peng's smile returned. "You're right, Dragon Warrior. It is getting late. Maybe you and I should retire for the night... _Together_."

The tone of Peng's voice dipped down to a low volume, almost suggestive. Po felt a shudder shoot down his spine as he outwardly gaped, releasing a lame "Uuuuhhhh."

Peng's lips formed an alluring smirk as he whipped around, beginning to walk towards the Jade Palace. His tail swung back and forth in a mesmeric motion and Po stared at him dumbly for several moments. He then laughed and shook his head. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say Peng was hitting on me!_ The thought was hilarious itself, but the humor didn't erase the looming discomfiture. Po's stubby legs pushed him to catch up with Peng, strolling now at his side as they began to trek towards the Jade Palace. Po hadn't been that far from it, but the Thousand Stairs was always a feat to conquer.

Peng seemed unbothered by the killer length of the stairs as he walked up them. His tail was still wagging from side to side. Every time it came to the left, it curled around Po's ankle in a fleeting touch. The first few times, Po jumped, but he eventually controlled his reactions. Still, each time he felt the fur graze his own, it sent a jolt through his body that made him feel... Strange.

When they finally reached the Jade Palace, Po located Shifu on the roof to the Hall of Heroes. Po's brow furrowed in mild confusion, wondering what his master was doing up there.

"Uh, Shifu?" Po hollered up to the small figure. "Master Shifu!"

The red panda was unmoving for several moments, before he gracefully slid down the tiles and landed on his feet before them.

"Panda." He nodded to his student, before turning to the visitor. "Peng, it is good to see you again. What brings you here at..." His voice halted, and he sent Peng a curious expression. "..._This_ time of year?"

Po's expression wavered in perplexity, wondering why Shifu would be concerned about the time of year. Spring was always a nice time to visit. Why did it make a difference? Still, Shifu was sending him a very weird look. Peng's shoulders tensed for a moment, as though he was taken off guard, until he relaxed again.

"I'm here to see Po." He stated with an air of confidence, bowing to Shifu, in such a way that Po thought he was silently asking his permission for something. Po had no idea of what, though.

Silence hung in the humid air as Peng and Shifu stared at each other, the only emotions that Po could detect within their faces being mild bewilderment and discomfort. He felt as though he was missing something important from the conversation. Eventually the lack of speech grew too much for him to bear and he guffawed a little too loudly.

"Uh, yeah..." He drew out as he glanced between them, finally allowing his eyes to fixate on his master. "What were you doing on the roof, Master Shifu?"

Shifu's stared at Peng for a moment after that, no doubt something suspicious lingering within his irises before he finally turned to face Po. "I was star gazing."

"Star gazing?" Po repeated.

"Yes," Shifu's voice was both tired and peeved. "Star gazing."

"Why?" Po questioned. His voice was not accusing or demanding, only interested in what his master's answer would be.

Shifu shook his head. "Now is not the time to explain. Both of you, get some rest. It is very late." He turned to face Peng, a sturdy frown overwhelming his face. "I... Ask that you not disturb the others."

Peng's expression turned cheerful as he nodded and bowed to Shifu once again. There was palpable gratefulness in his aura, and Shifu nodded to him, before he shot upwards, landing daintily back onto the roof. Peng grinned at Po and took him by the paw, strutting towards where they would stay for the night. Po was utterly tempted to ask what that whole staring contest had been about, but decided against it whenever they entered the hall that held each room.

"Your room is right next to Viper's," he whispered loudly.

Peng seemed as though he didn't hear this when he continued to walk. Po followed him in trepidation, releasing several "Uh"s as he neared the end of the hallway. When Peng entered the room at the very caboose of the hall, Po decided to point out a crucial detail to him.

"That's my room, Peng." He stated unsoundly.

Peng's movement didn't cease as he entered. He sent Po an alluring expression, his golden eyes brightly aglow in the dark room.

"I know." He responded with wry.

"Um." Was all Po could muster as he trailed behind his young friend, closing the door behind them.

The question was on the tip of his tongue as Peng seated himself on Po's bed, staring up at him with smoldering honey irises. Still, Po couldn't quite bring himself to say a word as Peng relaxed. He leaned on the wall, being that Po's bed was in the corner, and he spread his legs in such a way that was not blatant enough to comment on but was still distinguishably further a part than normal. Po stared, wide eyed, with his mouth hanging slightly agape as Peng began to caress the inside of his thigh, eyes falling half mast yet the intensity of his eyes not diminishing in the slightest.

Po was a relatively oblivious bear. He was aware of this detail, ironic as it was. But at this point he was dangerously close to concluding that his sixteen year old friend _was_ coming onto him, and he cleared his throat at the absurdity of such an outlandish insinuation. That was a little too far out, even for Po.

"Peng... What are y-"

"I was reading some scrolls," Peng cut him off. "I mean... I heard before that you were adopted." Peng's eyes softened. "So I'm guessing that you don't know a lot about pandas, even though you are one?"

Po's eyes crinkled in befuddlement. He had no idea of how this was related to what was going on, but he nodded slowly, not knowing what to respond with. Peng took this as admission to continue.

"Well- I was reading some scrolls. And I found out something really... Interesting about pandas." He elaborated, shifting slightly in his bed.

Po felt his composure grow relaxed and a laugh bubbled up in his throat. So that was what this was about! Peng just wanted to talk to him about his species type. He mentally kicked himself for being so ridiculous, as to think that _Peng_ would hit on _him_...

_Why do I feel disappointed?_

Po shook off his thoughts and felt a smile grow over his face. "Oh I get it. Just wanna talk about the bodacious awesomeness of yours truly?"

Peng's eyes fell into a gaze that Po almost thought was saccharine. "You could say that." His voice sounded so... Unlike Peng. The Peng he always had known to be so stoic and respectful, now sounding so frisky and waggish. "Do you know what happens to pandas during March and May?"

Po thought on this for a second, wracking his brain for the answer Peng was looking for. "Uhhh... We... Gain weight?"

Peng's eyes danced with amusement, a low, flirtatious laugh releasing itself from his lips. He stretched, long flexible body drawing Po's eyes as it laid in a salacious manner upon his bed. Po swallowed thickly.

"It's the panda mating season." Peng explained, his tone dripping with carnal emotion.

Po felt sweat drip down his fur and released something that sounded suspiciously close to a keen as Peng unbuttoned his black disguise, exposing more fur by the second, Po's eyes devouring every inch he saw. Po felt his pants immediately tighten, guilt washing over him as he struggled to speak. Peng noticed his speech predicament, and with a racy gaze that begged Po to come closer - which he did, at that point - dropped his tone to a whisper.

"Did you know that the snow leopard mating season overlaps in March?"

Po's eyes snapped open and he physically jumped up and stepped backwards. _What am I doing?_ "Wh- wait, Peng, what are you saying? You can't actually think that _we_-"

"Don't tell me what I can or can't think!" Peng snapped, eyes glimmering harshly.

Silence fell over the two of them, before Po sighed as he got to his knees again, now directly in front of Peng. There was momentary quiet as he gathered some of his composure, attempting to ignore the cumbersome pressure in his trousers. "You're still a kid, Peng. I can't mate with you. And... I'm like, honor bound not to do that sort of thing, I think."

Peng's eyes narrowed. "You can if you have permission from your master, which you do."

Po blinked rapidly. "I... Do?"

The snow leopard nodded. "Remember when he asked me why I came here now of all times? I'm sure he's aware of the mating seasons for both snow leopards and pandas."

The Dragon Warrior stared at him blankly. "...Why would he know that?"

"Well, he did raise my uncle for about twenty years, who _was_ a snow leopard... And I read in a scroll that Kung Fu Masters have to know all about the species' of each of their students. When he told us not to bother the others, he was giving me permission." Peng's eyes were positively gleaming now.

That seemed like a sound enough argument to Po. Still, he wanted to be absolutely sure. "So... You really think that we should... Y'know, mate?" Po clarified, tone jittery as he felt his arousal twitch in excitement.

Peng nodded ecstatically. "That's why I came here. I couldn't take it anymore, Po... Ever since we met, all I've been able to think about is you, and it just got worse when mating season came along." There was a pained desire burning in his golden eyes. "I _need_ you, Dragon Warrior."

Po felt his face burn in flattery. No one had ever treated him like this. "Oh, wow. I uh..."

Peng ripped off the remainder of his suit, revealing a pair of silken lavender underwear that covered up a very sizeable bulge between his legs. Po gulped and felt his body go rigid as he admired the slender form before him. When he didn't move, Peng's expression grew petulant and he dragged him forward, pulling Po's thick form on top of him. They both let out soft grunts, and Po tried to steady himself on the wall behind them as he shifted. His eyes widened as a rush of arousal smacked him dead on, feeling their hard ons brush together.

Peng pulled Po's face close, eyes so bright Po thought they might blind him. He pulled him into a careful kiss. It was considerate in the way that Peng normally was - not attempting to press past limits and make his partner uncomfortable, but still with a harsh, barely contained roughness behind it that also characterized Peng. Po felt his spine tingle down right down to his tail, which jittered as their erections grazed again through the thin layers of fabric. Peng produced a low, guttural noise, before he removed the last of their clothing in one easy swoop. Po felt his face heat up further at this.

Peng licked at Po's lips, and then his cheeks and neck. "I'm going to put my cock inside of you, Dragon Warrior." He stated, voice holding that key respectfulness that Peng almost always seemed to carry, despite the content of what he'd just said.

Po felt himself twitch and outwardly groaned, nodding at this. He had known about sex before, but never before had he experienced it firsthand. He'd only read a few scrolls here and there he'd managed to snag from some more hidden markets back in the day. He'd also seen Mantis' collection, and _boy_ was it extensive... Still, actually feeling it was more rushing than anything he'd ever felt, and Po almost couldn't control his voice as he released groan after groan while he and Peng rubbed against each other. It was this sweet feeling that burned him from the inside out and he couldn't get enough of the tantalizing look in Peng's eyes.

Peng's cock was rubbing between the round cheeks of his ass, eliciting moans from Po. Peng began to push it past the barrier and into him, earning a sharp gasp from Po.

"Wai- wait wait wait wait wait, whoa!" Po near squealed out as he jumped upwards.

Peng blinked up at him in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"I-" Po's voice cracked and he coughed before trying again. "I think you're supposed to like... Make sure it can fit by stretching me first, right?"

Peng thought on this for a moment. Po could tell he was struggling with an inner dilemma, one aspect being impatience and the other being courtesy. In his aroused mode, Po watched impatience win over, but not without reason.

"I'm a pretty average size," he convinced. "Also, your tunnel will be much larger than the average one, being that you're a panda... If it hurts, just tell me, and I'll stop."

Po felt his own eagerness conquer and he nodded, and without any further warning, sat himself down on Peng's hard, wet dick. The snow leopard gasped sharply, his whole body jolting and fur standing up. Po groaned loudly, feeling the unfamiliar situation invade him and fill a desire he never knew he had before. It didn't hurt as much as the man who sold him that pornographic scroll once described it to have... Granted, it was probably thanks to the fact that, as a Kung Fu master, Po was more accustomed to pain. He allowed himself a moment for his breathing to steady, before he slowly began to bounce up and down.

Peng cried out, his claws thankfully retracted as his paws dug into Po's shoulders. Po found himself spinning, and barely registered Peng's dick rotating within him as he was forced onto his stomach. His plump rear was in the air and Peng began to force his hardness in and out of Po relentlessly. Po felt himself being slammed into the thin bed without mercy, and he cried out each time, pleasure overriding his system.

"Peng, oh fu-" He panted, tongue out as a silly grin crawled over his face.

Peng was less capable of speech, his noises alternating between low growls and high whimpers. He took two handfuls of Po's ample derriere, massaging it thoroughly as he pounded the Dragon Warrior into the bed. Po took it well, feeling himself grow light headed from the indulgence of fornication. Peng licked at Po's neck, nipping at it with restrained gentility as he plowed away.

"Po..." he breathed out, barely capable of coherency. "I think I'm in love with you-!"

The panda nodded, pushing his hips back against Peng's with more ferocity as his area of propensity was assaulted with Peng's hard cock. "I- Peng!" was all he could stutter out as Peng rubbed his hands all over Po's sensitive body.

When they orgasmed, it was with such intensity that it left them momentarily incapable of sight. They both tried to recover, breathing hard as Peng slipped out and collapsed onto his panda partner. Po felt the cum leak from his ass and he released a quiet whine. There was silence, aside from their congruently deep breathing, as they laid there together. Eventually, Po shifted so that he was on his back and Peng was laying on top of him. Peng smiled gently at him and placed a soft kiss to Po's nose.

"Thanks Po," he murmured.

"You're thanking _me?_" Po scoffed, before his voice raised in excitement. "That... Was... Awesome! Thank _you!_"

"Really?" Peng grinned.

"Absolutely!" Po confirmed with a smirk.

"Then um..." Peng coughed nervously. "Would you be willing to go again?"

Po rose a brow, before he eagerly nodded. "Yeah, just gimme a second. That was... Wow."

Peng chuckled. "It's a good thing you have some stamina, Dragon Warrior. Because snow leopards can mate up to 36 times a day."

Po blanched.

Meanwhile, Shifu remained on the top of the roof, his yearning gaze focused upon the stars. His mating season too partially took place in March, and rather than resulting in lustful emotions swirling in Shifu like they so did with Peng, it only resulted in saddening him. The loss of Master Oogway was excruciatingly painful for him to experience, and he regretted every day that he hadn't told his master how he'd felt. He supposed that was why he'd allowed Peng and Po to do as they pleased in terms of copulation - he didn't want the same mistakes he'd made by not pursuing Oogway to be repeated. He knew it wasn't something that could have possibly been returned, but it would have lifted a heavy weight from his shoulders had he told his master how he felt...

"Master Shifu?" A nasally voice called out to him. "What are you doing up here?"

Shifu's ears twitched and he turned to face Crane and Mantis, who had apparently just landed there. "I am star gazing." He declared. "What are you two doing here? You should be resting."

An uneasy grin crossed Crane's face. "Uh," he muttered. "Yeah, about that... There's some... Midnight _adventures_ going on between some of the others." There was a visible reddening beneath the feathers on Crane's face as he coughed into his wing. "So..."

Mantis rolled his eyes. "They're too loud for us to sleep, so we decided to come up here."

A vexed expression dominated Shifu's features. "What?!" He glowered. "I thought I told Peng and Po to be _discreet_-"

"Po and... _Peng?_" Crane repeated, his voice dry and eyes wide with shock.

Mantis stared at Shifu, open mouthed. "...We... Were talking about Viper and Tigress..."

Needless to say, Crane and Mantis had to carry a fainted Shifu back to his room that night.

* * *

**The end! I hope you enjoyed. There are no Po/Peng stories, so I decided to remedy that.**


End file.
